


Assassination Classroom Oneshots!(Cause I have literally nothing better to do)

by Weebo1



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AssClass - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebo1/pseuds/Weebo1
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Assassination Classroom Oneshots!(Cause I have literally nothing better to do)

You looked the other way as your mother screamed at you for letting your grades drop and getting yourself into E-Class. You looked back at her to speak but right as you moved your head, she slapped you.

Your arms unfolded and dropped to your sides, one hand slowly went up to gently touch your stinging cheek. Your eyes were wide and blank as you looked down.

Your mother stormed out of the house and left you there, standing in the middle of the living room. “(Y/n)-(Kun/Chan)!” Your little sibling cried as they hugged your legs.

You snapped out of your daze and looked down at them. You crouched down to their level and wiped their tears. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine, see?” You asked and smiled at them.

”Don’t cry, can you give me a smile?” You asked. They nodded and tried their best to give you a weak smile through their tears. “Thank you.” You smiled.

”I’m gonna go out and get some fresh air, go to your room and pick out a story for me to read to you when I get back. ‘Kay?” You smiled and they nodded.

You watched them retreat to their room and walked the other way. You sighed as you stepped out of the door, slowly walking down the block. Nobody was out, you had a quiet and fairly empty neighborhood.

But there were a bunch of kids who seemed to like trouble, you try to stay out of it. You heard a bit of commotion coming from an alleyway a few buildings in front of you. You walked over and peeked into the alley.

The kids who cased all the trouble were getting beat up by a red haired kid. You looked away and wondered what you should do. You leaned against the wall, out of sight, so you could face the culprit as he was leaving.

But you hadn’t planned on what to say. The boy finally came out and stopped as he reached the area you were at. “I wondered what you were gonna do, I’m honestly surprised you stayed.” He said.

”You stay out of trouble most of the time, turning a blind eye. But I’ve seen you get your hands dirty a few times.” He said. As he said that last sentence, your breath hitched and your eyes widened.

”How do you know about that?!” You yelled at him. “So defensive, all I said was I saw you get your hands dirty. That’s not exactly implying anything.” He said with a cocky grin.

“Or do you remember doing something like **this**? Hm?” He asked and showed you a photo of you standing above a person who looked unconscious while you were smearing blood off your cheek.

”Asshole! Where did you get that!?” You yelled at him and tried to snatch the phone away. “So that is you! I wasn’t entirely sure at first but I know now! And these other ones must be you too.” He said.

He showed you several photos like that one, others were before, some were taken during the action, some after. You were horrified, if those got out, it would just be your mother you’d have to worry about.

You’d have to worry about everyone, they’d know what you had done before. “Bastard! What exactly are you trying to do?!” You yelled. “Just messing with you. You seriously didn’t think I would show this to anyone, did you?” He asked.

”I do like to humiliate people but that’s a bit far, I mean, I wouldn’t hesitate to do that to someone else. But not you!” He grinned. “See, I’ve grown quite a liking to you.” He said as he walked closer to you.

”You stay out of trouble but when it really matters, you aren’t afraid to do something. I like that!” He said as he tilted your chin up to look at him. You were very confused. 

“You are honestly a pretty (Handsome) (guy/girl), and I have a liking towards you. Can you connect the dots or do I need to spell it out for you?” He asked.

He pecked my lips and began to walk away. “See you in class (Y/n)!” He yelled. “Huh—Since when did I tell you my name?!” I yelled as I came to my senses.


End file.
